Atragon: Kingdom of Mu
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Set in the MonsterVerse. An inexperienced yet brave and adventurous cartographer and crytozoologist joins up with a team of Monarch agents in search of the legendary lost empire of Mu. However, their expedition shifts to high gear as they soon discover far more secrets than they had initially anticipated, including the presence and origins of a majestic and powerful sea-creature...


_**Atragon: Kingdom of Mu**_

A Godzilla fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

Based on the _MonsterVerse_ franchise by Warner Bros, Legendary Pictures and Toho Company Ltd.

* * *

**Prologue - The Beast Awakens**

* * *

"_May that night be barren; may no shout of joy be heard in it. May those who curse days curse that very day, those who are ready to rouse the Leviathan..._"  
The Book of Job - Chapter 3, Verses 7-8

"_Though they hide themselves in the top of Carmel, there I shall hunt them down and seize them. Though they hide from my sight at the bottom of the sea, there I shall command the serpent to bite them._"  
The Book of Amos - Chapter 9, Verse 3

"_There's the sea, vast and great, teeming with creatures beyond number; living things both big and small. There the ships go to and from; and the Leviathan, which thee formed to frolic there._"  
Psalm 104, Verses 25-26

"_The lord shall punish with his sword; fierce, great and powerful. He shall punish the Leviathan, the gliding and coiling serpent; he shall slay the monster of the sea._"  
The Book of Isaiah - Chapter 27, Verse 1

* * *

**Somewhere in the North Pacific, 1554 AD  
**

Twas a dark troublesome night, rain and storm dominating the atmosphere, and the pale blue light of the full moon looking down on the tormented earth.

Amidst this bleak ocean, a lonely ship of unique and ancient design swayed and tumbled before the merciless might of the sea. The men abroad, of Japanese origins, struggled to row with their sweat colliding with the spraying seawater. Among the crew, its leader held tight a large elaborate book within his grasp before opening and observing its archaic text and illustrations.

"_We've passed the final maker,_" the leading captain spoke in the native Japanese language. "_Now, on to the gate and to Lemuria..._"

"_Captain, have you forgotten?_" one of the sailors stammered. "_The entrance is guarded by monsters that_-"

"_Enough!_" the captain objected as he quickly grabbed the young boy by the neck before he could finish his saying. "_I'd slay a thousand beasts for the treasure spoken of in this journal, just as I'd have you slain for your dishonour._"

"_I'm sorry,_" the young boy managed to say, struggling from the strong grip. "_I was mistaken. Forgive me, master._"

"_Coward!_" the captain accused before dropping the boy back down and commanding the rest, pointing ahead to the dark unknown. "_Sail onward!_"

Blinding bolts of lighting struck through the gritty atmosphere, splitting the already-restless seas, and the late sounds of thunder roared in the distance.

"_Captain, the storm's blowing harder!_" another sailor yelled.

"_Keep rowing!_" the captain commanded with intimidation. "_Put your backs into it!_"

However, a long slithering shadow emerged from the deep dark blue and immediately dived back down, unleashing a rippling wave of salty water onto the boat. The men covered their eyes from the water as their skin and armour ended completely drenched.

"_What was that? A sea monster?_"

"_It can't be,_" the captain scoffed. "_Hold steady, men._"

"_Is it a whale?_"

"_It's a sea devil!_"

"_Could it be Gojira? Raijin? Jinshin-Mushi?_"

"_Where did it go?_"

"_You,_" the captain pointed at one of his men. "_Go and look._"

The young man swallowed fear and slowly peaked over the edge of the ship into the pitch black seam below, where not even the light reflected off the moon or the brief flashes of lightning could make things clearer.

"_Can you see it?_" one of the other men asked.

"_I think it's gone..._" the sailor turned back after a brief moment of scanning. However, just as he answered, a massive bump onto the ship knocked him off into the deep below, and all the other men off their feet. The sea surrounding the boat began to erupt as the sailors brushed off the drips of water and became stunned at the sight of something emerging from the violent waters.

The head of a serpent, dripping wet, and a sickly blue-green colour, slowly rose upward above the ship; 25, 50, 75, 100 feet high. Not wishing to give into complete fear and panic, the samurai pulled out their katana swords, ran forth and immediately swung away at the sea beast to no avail. The titanic creature bellowed and roared in reaction. Its swaying head dipped down and gnawed at the tiny frantic men.

"_We're doomed!_"

"_Save yourselves!_"

"_Abandon ship!_"

Some of the men decided to drop and throw away their ineffective weapons and literally jump ship, whether with intent or by accident, as the boat rocked and slipped.

"_I've seen worse!_" the captain shouted. "_Come back you cowards!_"

But his words proved futile, as nearly all his men had disappeared. Soon he found himself looking up at the beast's head eclipsing the moonlight and staring back down at the tiny foolhardy mortal human.

"_Do your worst!_" the captain cursed at the beast.

However, his words were cut short as a wooden pillar gave way and fell upon him, crushing him to instant death. The long scaly beast stared down and preyed at the wrecked ship before it lashed down and dragged the ship within its jaws into the deep dark abyss. The only things that remained floating on the cold ocean surface was a few slumps of wood and the journal itself, drifting upon the rough watery surface, lost for many years to come...

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
